


A Different Take on "Luthors"

by ComicBookGeek1818



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: What if Metallo wasn't the one that showed up at the prison that night?  What if it was Kara, determined to not let her girlfriend rot in a cell?  Established SuperCorp but Kara's friends and family don't know.  At least not in the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl. I just enjoy playing with the characters.
> 
> My first time writing SuperCorp. I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes.

Kara can hear the TV playing in Lena’s office as she flies towards the CEO’s balcony.

**_Lillian Luthor’s defense attorneys tried to downplay Lena Luthor’s testimony characterizing her statements as the angry rant of an estranged daughter._ **

Kara grits her teeth listening to the news anchor talk about the woman she loves.  She lands softly on Lena’s balcony and quietly steps inside the glass door.  The CEO is standing in front of the screen with the remote in her hand.  Kara walks over and places her hand on Lena’s.  She carefully pries away the remote and turns the TV off.

“Everyone in National City has an opinion about me.  Ungrateful daughter, heroine, bitch.  Of course, they have all called for a quote.  I’m surprised Snapper Carr hasn’t ordered you to shake me down.”

Kara places her hands on Lena’s hips and pulls her closer.  “He tried, but I refused.”

Lena traces the symbol on Kara’s chest with her finger before tucking her face into the hero’s neck, her body relaxing into the warmth.  “Thank you.”

“I thought I could give you a lift to your penthouse.  Maybe I can pick up some fried sugary doughnuts for you.  You do eat doughnuts, right?”

“I am human.”

Kara laughs “Come on beautiful, let’s get you home.”

She lifts the CEO into her arms and carries her towards the balcony.  Lena cuddles closer to the Kryptonian, determined not to look down.  Kara takes off slowly and heads towards Lena’s building.  The flight doesn’t take long.  She drops Lena off before soaring away to pick up the promised sugary goodness.  When she returns, she finds a freshly showered Lena walking out of her room in more relaxed clothes.  She hands the bag of doughnuts to the dark-haired woman before joining her on the couch.

Lena pulls out a doughnut before speaking.  “Do you want to change or is Supergirl still needed tonight?”

“I’ll change in a little bit.  First, I want to hear about my girlfriend’s day.  Was it awful?”

“It actually felt good to testify.  I got to say my piece.  I finally distanced myself from the Luthor name.  And then I came back to office to twelve calls from her lawyers.  Yeah, she wants to see me.”

“What do you think she wants?”

“Probably to tell me my outfit in court was horrible and that I need a makeover.” 

Lena attempts to laugh it off but Kara sees through it.  The hero moves closer to her girlfriend and wraps her arm around her shoulders.

Lena sighs as she picks at her doughnut.  “I don’t know and I don’t care.  I just thought I was done with her, you know.  I finally shut the door on being a Luthor.  Then there she was, back on my phone sheet.”

“Twelve times.”

Lena tucks her feet under her as she turns in Kara’s arms.  “You don’t think I should feel guilty for not wanting to go see that monster, right?”

Kara places one hand on Lena’s knee while the other rubs her back soothingly.  “Well, do you think you would find peace of mind by visiting her and telling her how you really feel?”

“If I did it wouldn’t make a difference.  She’s been the same way since the day I met her.”

“You know my story.  I’ve spent most of my life wishing I could talk to people that are no longer here.  She’s still here.  She’s still your mom.”

“Yeah.  Enough about my horrible day.  How did it go last night?  Did your sister introduce Maggie to everyone?”

Kara smiles “She did.  It went really well.  Well, until Maggie asked Winn to play pool.  Rao, he almost killed about four people last night.”

Lena laughs “Sounds like an interesting night.”

“It was.”  Kara sighs “Lena, I know I said I wanted to keep our relationship to myself for a bit, but maybe…”

“Kara no.  Neither one of us is ready to bursts this happy little bubble we have going on.  It’s alright.”  Lena stands and holds out her hand to the hero.  “Let’s get some rest Supergirl.  I’m going to need it if I’m going to see my mother tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Kara didn’t see Lena again until they were back in the courtroom together.  The continuation of Lillian’s trial started out normally but ended in disaster.  Kara came so close to stopping Lillian from getting away.  After checking on Lena, she flew around the city over and over looking for the escaped Luthor.  With no luck, she returned to the DEO to see if they had anything.  Kara immediately finds Alex.

“I should have stopped them!”

“Kara, you saved everyone.  That was the right choice.”

Behind them Maggie’s phone goes off and the detective answers.

“Look we are going to find Metallo and we are going to get them back into custody.”

Kara releases a frustrated sigh.  “I know, I know.  I just can’t figure out where he got all that kryptonite.  Clark was supposed to have taken all of it.”

As soon as Maggie hangs up, Alex asks her what is wrong.

“I had the jail check all of Corban’s visitors to see how the kryptonite might have gotten smuggled in.  But he hasn’t had any visitors since he’s been there.  When they swept his cell yesterday there was nothing out of the ordinary.  Which means he must have gotten the kryptonite last night.”

Alex nods “That seems to narrow down a window.  Why do you look so concerned?”

“Because, there was only one visitor to the jail last night.  But it was to visit Lillian Luthor.”

Kara’s muscles immediately tense.  She asks Maggie who even though she already knows the answer.

Maggie turns to Kara “Her daughter Lena.”

“Lena wouldn’t give Metallo kryptonite.  She’s not responsible for this.”

Alex sighs “She was the only one there last night Kara.”

“I don’t care!  It’s not her!  Keep looking and find the real culprit.”

Kara turns on her heels and storms away.

“Kara where are you going?” Alex calls after her.

“To see Lena” Kara yells back.

The hero quickly changes her clothes and makes her way to L-Corp.  She stops at Jess’s desk when she reaches the top floor.

“How is she?”

“Shaken up, but hiding it well.  She will be happy to see you.”

“Thanks Jess.”

“Keep her safe Kara.”

The hero nods “Always.”

Kara steps into Lena’s office and shuts the door behind her.  The CEO’s stoic look turns into a smile as soon as she sees her.  She stands from her desk and makes her way to Kara as fast as she can.  She pulls her into a kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“Are you alright?  I saw Corban hit you with one of those kryptonite blasts.”

“I’m fine.  How are you?”

“I’m alright.  Better if you are here to tell me you caught my mother and Corban.”

Kara steps back.  “I wish.  I’m sorry Lena.  I came so close to getting them, but then Metallo hit that crane and…”

“Hey, don’t apologize.  I know you will get them.  How did he get that kryptonite anyways?”

“I don’t know.  Maggie is on the case.  I’m afraid right now she thinks it was you.”

Lena frowns “Me?”

“She called to get the visitors log at the prison.  You were the only one last night.”

Lena walks back towards her desk.  “You know I went to see my mother last night.  You are the one that told me I should go.”

Kara follows after her.  “I know.  I know this wasn’t you Lena.  It’s just, people are losing it because of your mother’s escape.  I just wanted you to know so you could be prepared.”

“Ok…so tell me.  What are people saying?”

“Lena…”

“Kara please.  You don’t have to protect me.  I want to know.”

Kara sighs and adjusts her glasses. “That while you were visiting Lillian, that you may have also visited Metallo.”

“People think that is something I would do?”

Kara doesn’t know what she should say.  Lena steps away from her and walks to the other side of her desk.

“Lena, I know you didn’t do this.  I’ll make sure everyone else knows as well.”

Kara goes to step closer when the doors to the office fly open.  Maggie along with two other officers step into the room.

“Maggie, did you find Lillian?” Kara asks.

“No, we didn’t.  We are actually here on official business Kara.  I think it would be better if you waited outside while I talk to Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena looks at Kara before turning back to the detective.  “No, I want her to stay.”

Kara crosses her arms and takes a few steps closer to Lena.  “It’s ok.”

Maggie hesitates for a second before continuing.  “The police were sent some surveillance footage I wanted to ask you about.”

Maggie pulls out a tablet and presses play.  The video starts with what looks like Lena crouching down in front of a cabinet.  It shows her reaching into a safe and pulling out Corban’s kryptonite heart.  Kara tenses as soon as she sees it.  Every instinct in her body is screaming at her to get Lena out of here.  If it was just Maggie, she would.  Unfortunately, there are two other officers in the room that don’t know her secret.

“That’s, that’s not me.”  Lena says quickly.  “I don’t know where you got that but it’s not me.”

Lena frantically looks to Kara trying to make sure her girlfriend believes her.  Maggie steps around the desk pulling out her cuffs.

“You’re under arrest for aiding and abetting a felon, accessory after the fact, conspiracy…”

Kara steps closer “Hold on Maggie.  Slow down.  Just let her explain.”

“Stay out of it Kara” Maggie demands.

Lena locks eyes with the hero.  “It’s ok.”

Kara takes another step forward as Maggie locks the cuffs around Lena’s wrists.  She can hear Lena’s heart pounding so fast it’s almost deafening.  Kara takes yet another step forward.  Every instinct in her body is telling her to protect her mate.  She knows it wouldn’t take much to knock Maggie and the officers out and fly away with Lena.  She narrows her eyes at the detective and takes another step closer.

Lena shakes her head “Kara stop.”

Kara doesn’t listen.  Maggie looks up from Lena’s wrists and notices the look on the Kryptonian’s face.  She tenses and pulls Lena back a step.  Kara almost releases a growl as she takes two steps forward.  The two officers in the room place their hands on their guns.

“Kara no!” Lena says louder this time.

Kara stops in her tracks when she hears the pleading in Lena’s voice.  Maggie relaxes and so do the officers.  She keeps her eyes fixed on Kara as she leads Lena out of the room.

“You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.  You have the right to an attorney.  If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you.”

Kara stays in Lena’s office wanting nothing more than to punch something.  Jess comes rushing through the open doors.

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure as hell going to find out.”

“Where are they taking her?”

“To jail for something she didn’t do.  Don’t worry Jess, I won’t let her stay in there.  I will get her out.”

Kara grabs her bag and leaves Lena’s office.  She heads back to CatCo so she can grab the rest of her stuff and go home for the day.  When she reaches her floor, she is hit with a surprise.  The whole place is buzzing with activity.  Kara dodges people left and right.  Out of nowhere, Snapper starts yelling about his art.  Kara looks around completely confused as to what is happening.  She notices James walking towards her.

“What is going on?” she asks him.

“We are crashing the cover.”

“But the pub date is today.  The cover is set.”

“Yeah that is why they call it crash.”

Kara follows James until they reach Snapper.  She watches him hand over the new cover and immediately recognizes the face on the image.

“Wait, you’re putting Lena Luthor on the cover?  She doesn’t need to be a front-page story.”

Snapper scoffs “She’s arguably the most famous name in National City, Danvers.  Her notorious brother is in prison.  Of course, I’m putting her on the cover.  She’s a Luthor.”

“But she didn’t do it!”

Snapper almost laughs.  “Have you seen the video or are you letting your budding friendship corrupt your reporting?”

“I know she didn’t do this!  Besides, she told me as much on the record.”

“Blah blah, she said she said.  This time we need more than just a quote.  Otherwise it’s just another conspiracy theory for Twitter.”

Kara crosses her arms “Well, I’ll keep digging.  I’ll prove she didn’t do this.”

“Your gumshoeing annoys me to know end, but keep gumshoeing for tomorrows cover.”

“Tomorrow’s?” Kara asks exasperated.  “But that will be too late.  By then everyone will think she is guilty already.”

“Everyone thinks she is guilty today.  Tomorrow is another story.”

“But once it’s out there, it’s out there.  We won’t be able to change it.”  Kara turns to her friend “James come on, you know we can’t print this!”

James sighs “I agree with Snapper and I think you should too.”

Kara feels the rage begin to burn inside her.  She turns and walks away before she does something she’ll regret.  James immediately calls after her and Kara spins to face him.

“No!  No, are you kidding me?  The only thing Lena has done is help.  She called the police on her own mother over the Medusa virus.”

“That’s exactly my point Kara.  If she can betray her own mother, what is to stop her from pulling the long con on you?  Ok, I know she is your friend Kara, but Lena is bad news.”

Kara crosses her arms and takes a menacing step towards James.  “Why?  Because she’s a Luthor?”

“No, because she’s guilty.  If you don’t see that, I’m going to prove it to you.”

This time James is the one to walk away.  Kara takes a few calming breaths before heading to her office to grab the rest of her stuff.  She quickly flies home and drops it off before heading to the DEO.  She doesn’t talk or look at anyone as she makes her way down to the training level so she can smash some things.  She punches her way through concrete block after concrete block trying to release everything building up inside of her.

“I’m sorry about Lena” Mon-El says from his seat on the stairs.

“What, you think she’s guilty too?” Kara growls out.

“No I don’t think she is.”

“What?”

Mon-El shrugs “You trust her, therefore I do too.  Besides she’s your mate, isn’t she?”

Kara turns to face the Daxamite.  “Wait, how do you know that?”

“I observe.  You should tell them.  If they knew she was your mate, maybe they wouldn’t be so hard on her.”

“That’s the thing Mon-El, I shouldn’t have to.  I should be able to say Lena is innocent and have them believe me.  I shouldn’t have to prove it.  They should trust me.”

Mon-El steps down from the stairs “I trust you.  What do you need me to do?  I have your back.”

“I need to get Lena out.  I have some things to prepare first, but tonight I’m breaking her out.  To do that, I need you to distract the DEO for a bit.  Can you do that?”

The Daxamite smiles “Consider it done.”

“Thank you, Mon-El.  I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing.  Go get your mate.  I will take care of things here.”

Kara rushes out of the DEO and takes off like a shot to begin setting her plan in motion.

 

* * *

 

Kara wait until dark to sneak into the facility.  She walks down the hallway towards Lena’s cell.  Two guards come around the corner and a look of shock comes over their faces when they spot her.

“Supergirl, what are you doing here?  How did you get in?”

“I’m really sorry about this.”

A look of confusion flashes across their faces.  Quickly Kara knocks them out and carefully leans their bodies against the wall.  She continues forward until she hears Guardian’s voice in front of her.

“If Lena was bad, I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up to free her.”  Guardian steps out of the shadows but stumbles back when he sees Kara.  “Supergirl, I expected to see Metallo, not you.  What are you doing?”

“I’m not going to let Lena rot in here.  She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You saw the video!  Why do you still believe she is innocent?”

“Because she’s my mate!  I believe in her and I will do anything to protect her. I don’t have time to explain this to you right now.  Just trust me and move out of my way.”

“What…what do you mean she’s your mate?”

“Move Guardian, or I will move you.”

Guardian pauses for a second before raising his shield.  “If you want to get to her Supergirl, you are going to have to go through me.”

“So be it” Kara growls out before charging forward.  She hits Guardian’s shield at full force sending him flying backwards.  She flies after him and lands two punches to his head and one to his knee.  He falls to the ground with thud.

“Stay down Guardian.  You are no match for me.  I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.”

Guardian staggers to his feet and with his remaining strength manages to raise his shield.  “Bring it Supergirl.”

“It’s your funeral” Kara growls out.

The Kryptonian’s eyes begin to glow.  Heat vision blast from her eyes and hits Guardian’s shield full force.  He puts all his weight behind it trying to stay on his feet.  It only takes a minute for his legs to give out and he falls to his knees.  Kara cuts off her heat vision as she storms towards him.  She lands blow after blow to the shield until it drops to the ground. 

“It didn’t have to be like this Guardian.  You should have just trusted me.”

Kara lands one solid punch to the side of Guardian’s head and he drops like stone.  His heartbeat is steady but he is out cold.  Kara steps over his limp body and continues towards Lena’s cell.  She finds her girlfriend standing at the bars. 

“Kar…Supergirl, what are you doing?”

“Stand back Lena.  I’m getting you out of here.”

“Supergirl no.”

“Lena please.  You don’t deserve to be in here.  I can’t leave you here for Metallo to get.  Lena, please stand back.”

Lena relents and takes and few steps back.  Kara rips the cell door off its hinges and throws it to the side.  She steps into the cell and lifts Lena into her arms.  She quickly makes her way back to where she came in.  As soon as she steps outside, she holds Lena close and takes off into the air.  They soar through the sky until they can no longer see the city lights.  They land at a secluded lake and private cabin that Lena previously took her too.  The cabin is listed under and alliance so no one knows Lena owns it.  It is the perfect place to hide until Kara can clear Lena’s name.  Kara sets Lena down and follows her into the cabin.  She uses her heat vision to start a fire.

“I brought some of your clothes here.  They are in the bedroom.  Can I get you anything?  I can make you some tea.”

Lena walks over to Kara and pulls her into a fierce kiss.  After a few minutes, Lena pulls back and cups Kara’s face.  “Thank you, Kara.”

“Anything for you.  I’ll always protect you.”

“I’m going to get out of this awful jumpsuit.  I would like some tea if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Of course.  Are you hungry?  I can make you something.”

“I’m alright.  Just the tea.”

Lena pecks Kara’s lips once more before moving to the bedroom.  Kara moves around the kitchen making some food for herself and tea for Lena.  She hears the shower start in the bathroom as she sits down to eat her multiple sandwiches.  The quiet finally gives her a chance to think.  By now the DEO knows Lena is gone.  They have probably seen the security footage and realized Kara is the cause.  Alex is going to kill her, but she doesn’t care.  James will probably never forgive her, but she doesn’t care about that either.  She wonders if Maggie will try to arrest her.  Try to force her to tell them where Lena is.  She won’t of course.  Her only priorities are to find Lillian and clear Lena’s name. Kara hears the shower shut off and a second later the tea kettle on the stove whistles.  She shoves the final bits of her last sandwich into her mouth and walk to the kettle.  She moves it off the stove and grabs a mug out of the cupboard.  She fixes Lena’s tea and sets it on the island just as the dark-haired woman exits the bedroom.  Lena grabs the mug and cuddles into Kara.

“What now?”

Kara kisses the side of Lena’s head.  “I find your mother and put a stop to all of this.”

“How are you going to do that Kara?  The NCPD are probably looking for you as much as they are looking for me.”

“Maybe they are.  It depends on how much the DEO decides to cover up.  Either way, I’m going to find the truth.  They won’t stop me.”

“I don’t want you to leave.  You’re in trouble because of me.  You should just take me back and hand me over.  I’ll say I forced you or something.  I’ll say I threatened you.”

“Lena no.  Don’t worry about me.  You’re safe here.  I need you to be safe.  I won’t be able to focus on finding Lillian if you are back in that prison.  Please just stay here and let me do this.”

Lena simply nods.

“Are you hurt at all?  How are your wrists?”

Lena kisses up and down Kara’s neck.  “I’m fine.”

“I hate to leave you, but I need to see if Winn has found anything yet.  The fridge and pantry are stocked.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Lena kisses Kara.  “It’s ok Kara, I understand.  I love you.  Be safe.”

“I love you too.”

Kara kisses Lena once more before walking to the front door.  She looks back at her love one more time before taking off into the sky.

 

* * *

 

Kara lands at her apartment only to be surprised by Winn and Mon-El already inside.  She carefully steps in not knowing what kind of reception she will get.  They both jump off the couch as soon as they see her.

“How bad is it?” Kara asks.

Mon-El gives Kara his classic smile.  “Umm, well it could be worse.”

“Worse?” Winn huffs.  “It’s not good at all Kara.  The DEO has the footage.  So far, they have kept it quiet that you broke Lena out of prison.  That won’t last for long though.  James is laid up in medical.  Not cool by the way.  Alex and J’onn are on the warpath.  What the hell were you thinking?  Please don’t tell me Lena is controlling you somehow.”

“She was thinking about her mate” Mon-El says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What is he talking about Kara?”

“I believe you humans call them your partners.  Oh wait, what did Alex say it was?  Girlfriend, yes that’s the word.”

Winn thinks about Mon-El’s explanation for a second before turning to Kara.  “You are dating Lena Luthor?!”

Kara nods “Yes I am.”

“How long?  And how is it that Mon-El is the only one who knows?”

“A little over two months.  Mon-El figured it out on his own.  I wanted to keep Lena to myself for a bit before throwing her to the wolves.  By wolves I mean Alex and James.”

“Wow…”

“Look Winn, can we talk about this later?  I need to find Lillian and clear Lena.  Have you looked at the video?  Did you find anything?”

Winn shakes his head.  “I’ve been over it again and again.  The video is clean Kara.”

“Go over it again.  Keep going over it until you find something.”

“Ok, alright.  I have my tablet with me.  I’ll get to work.”

“Thank you, Winn.”

Kara pulls Mon-El to the side while Winn gets started.  “How did it go at the DEO?”

“I caused as much trouble as I could until J’onn kicked me out.  I’m sorry about James, Kara.  I didn’t even realize he wasn’t there.”

“It’s ok.  Thank you for what you did.”

“How’s Lena?”

“Still in shock I guess.  I can’t let her be thrown back into that place.”

“Do you have a plan if you can’t clear her?”

“Lena can run L-Corp from virtually anywhere.  I will keep moving her around the world if I have to.”

“Anything else I can do to help?”

“Mon-El, you’ve done enough.  You don’t have to get into any more trouble because of me.”

The Daxamite laughs “Trouble is my middle name.  I want to help.  Let me help you.”

“Ok.  I need to go to the DEO.  Stay with Winn and let me know as soon as he finds something.  If the DEO somehow detains me, don’t come for me.  Go to Lena and get her out of the country.  Promise me.”

“I promise.  Hey Kara, be careful.”

Kara nods and takes off out of the window again.  She does a couple laps around the city looking for Lillian and Metallo.  With no luck, she lands at the DEO and steels herself before going inside.  Every agent in the place stops working and talking as soon as she walks in.  They simply stare at her as she makes her way through the building.  Kara finds Alex, Maggie, and J’onn leaning against the railing at the top of the main stairs.  She lifts off the ground and lands next to them.  Her toes barely touch before Alex in on her.  Her sister grabs fistfuls of cape and suit and spins Kara until her back hits the railing.

“What the hell Kara?!”

J’onn places a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  “Let’s take this somewhere private.”

Alex looks around noticing everyone staring at them.  She growls as she steps away from her sister and storms towards a private room with Maggie close behind.  J’onn motions for Kara to follow.  They walk down the hallways until they reach an empty room to talk in.  Kara expects Alex to grab her again and is surprised when she doesn’t.  Instead, her sister and Maggie stand there with their arms crossed. Kara would smile at how alike they are if she wasn’t in this current situation.

“Start talking Kara.  NOW!”

“Lena is innocent.”

Alex throws her hands up in the air.  “That is your only excuse?!  Based on the footage, clearly she isn’t.”

“The footage is fake Alex.  She had nothing to do with this.”

“Do you have proof of that?”

“No, but I will.  Winn will find it.”

“Dammit Kara, I don’t even know what to say.  Your friend James, yeah you remember him?  He’s down in medical right now.  You did a real number on him.  Those two prison guards as well.”

“I didn’t want to hurt James.  I told him to move out of my way.  I warned him but he didn’t listen.”

“And for what Kara?  To get a guilty woman out of prison?”

“SHE’S NOT GUILTY” Kara snarls.

“Maggie told me about Lena’s office.  Was your plan to knock her and the other officers out too before Lena ordered you to stop?”

“Yes, it was” Kara says not bothering to deny it.

“Unbelievable.  What is going on with you?  Give me something to explain what is going through your head.  Did the Luthors threaten you somehow?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Than what is it?  What makes Lena so special that you would risk your reputation as Supergirl for her?” Alex yells.

Kara takes a menacing step forward.  “Because Lena is mine.  I’m will not let you, Maggie, James, or anyone hurt her.”

Alex takes a step towards the hero completely unafraid.  “What do you mean she’s yours?  Where is she?  Where did you take her?”

“It means exactly what it sounds like.  You know I’m not going to tell you that.  Lena is safe and that is all you need to know.”

“She’s your mate” J’onn says from behind Kara.

Kara takes a deep breath to calm herself down.  She looks back at J’onn and gives him a small nod.  “Yes, she is.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” J’onn asks.

“Because I know how everyone feels about her.  I didn’t want to deal with it.  I just wanted to be happy for a while before it all came crashing down.  I wanted to enjoy being with her before everyone tries to convince me what a horrible idea it is because she is a Luthor.”

“Kara…” Alex starts but the hero cuts her off.

“Don’t Alex.  Whatever you are about to say, I don’t want to hear it.”

Kara’s phone goes off and she pulls it from her suit.  She quickly answers when she sees Mon-El’s number.  “What do you have for me?”  Kara nods her head a few times listening to the Daxamite on the other end.  Soon she is smiling and releasing a relieved sigh.  “Tell Winn thank you for me, and tell him to get here as fast as he can.”  They talk for a minute longer before Kara hangs up.

“Winn found proof that Lena is innocent.  The footage is fake, just like I told everyone.  Hank Henshaw doctored the video.  Winn is on his way here.  He thinks he found Metallo and Lillian.  I’m going after them.”

“Kara, you should wait until we have a team ready” Alex states.

“I can’t do that.  I can’t give them a chance to get away again.”

“Kara, you don’t know what you’re walking into.”

“That is a risk I’m willing to take.”

Kara starts to walk out of the room but Maggie stops her.

“Where is Lena?”

Kara shakes her head “I’m not telling you that.  I will bring Lena back when I know for sure she is safe and when everyone knows she is innocent.”

Kara walks out of the room before anyone can stop her again.  The huge glass wall in the main room slides open for her and she takes off out of the building.  A second later she hears Winn through her earpiece instructing her where to go.  She is almost to the location when Winn yells at her to stop.  She hovers in midair and waits for him to explain.  He tells her how unstable Metallo is and how he could explode at any second.  He tells her if she is nearby when he explodes, she will die.  Kara charges forward and smashes through the ceiling of the building.  She lands behind Lillian and her two henchmen.  The three of them are crowded around a panel trying to activate something.  Lillian turns around clearly annoyed that Kara showed up.

“It’s over Lillian.  Surrender now.”

Lillian laughs “Nice try Supergirl.  Though I must applaud you for getting to my daughter before I could.  I have to say, I didn’t see that coming.”

“I will always keep her safe from you.”

“Don’t worry Supergirl, after Metallo kills you I will find her.”

Lillian pulls a device from the box she is holding and tosses it to Kara.  The hero catches it easily and crushes it in her hand.  Suddenly a piercing sound rips through the air.  Kara covers her ears and falls to her knees.  Lillian laughs in delight. 

“Lock her in the vault” Lillian orders.

Metallo and Henshaw grab Kara and begin to drag her away.  Kara tries to tell them that Metallo is unstable and that he will explode soon, but Lillian doesn’t believe her.  The hero sees an opportunity to use her heat vision and blasts the device lying on the floor.  The device explodes and the horrible sound stops.  Kara throw Henshaw across the room and charges towards Metallo.  He blasts her will a shot from his heart sending her flying backwards.  In her earpiece, Winn warns her that the more Metallo uses his power, the faster it will explode.  Kara watches Lillian climb into a vehicle and speed off.  Alex is suddenly in Kara ear telling her that she needs to get out of there.  Metallo blast Kara again causing her to grit her teeth in agony.  Henshaw appears again landing a solid punch to her face.  Kara tumbles to the ground and quickly rolls away from Henshaw’s foot trying to stomp down on her.  She gets to her feet and blocks attack after attack.  She picks up a motorcycle and throws it towards Metallo, but he blasts it out of the way.  Metallo grimaces as he stumbles towards her again.

“Metallo, take the kryptonite out.  Let me help you.”

He growls as he keeps stumbling towards her.  Henshaw attacks again and Kara blocks as best she can.  She sees an opening and grabs him.  Alex and Winn are screaming in her ear to get out.  She tosses Henshaw and sends him crashing into Metallo.  A second later, Metallo begins to self-destruct.  Kara quickly takes off flying out of the building as fast as she can.  She is barely out when it explodes behind her.  She gets a safe distance away before she hovers in the air looking for Lillian.  She finds her vehicle driving down a dark road heading towards the city.  She takes off towards the vehicle and lands on the road in front of it.  Lillian doesn’t have time to slam on the breaks before crashing into Kara.  The vehicle flips and rolls down the road.  When it stops, Kara calmly walks over and rips off the driver’s door.  She finds an unconscious Lillian inside.  She pulls her from the wreckage and throws her over her shoulder before taking off to the DEO.  Agents at the DEO are more than happy to take Lillian into custody.  Winn and Alex spend a good fifteen minutes yelling at Kara about how risky the whole thing was.  Maggie eventually approaches looking a bit unsure of Kara.

“I just wanted to let you know Lena has been cleared of all charges.  She is free to go with the NCPD’s apologies.”

Kara nods “Thank you.”

Maggie nods back and wraps an arm around Alex.  Kara thanks Winn for everything before excusing herself to go get Lena.  On her way out she runs into Mon-El.  As usual, he has a big smile on his face.

“Supergirl defeats evil and rescues the girl yet again.”

Kara smiles as she rolls her eyes.  “I owe you a drink after everything you’ve done to help me.”

“I told you, you owe me nothing.  Though I would like to officially meet Lena.  Whenever you and she are ready of course.  Winn says we have to give her the shovel talk.  I’m not sure what that means or why shovels are involved.  He seemed pretty adamant though.”

“There aren’t actual shovels involved. I’m sure Winn will explain it to you.  At least I hope he does.”

“Are you going to see Lena now?”

“Yeah I am.  Maggie said she is cleared of all charges.  I’m going to tell her the good news.”

“I’m happy for both of you Kara.  Don’t worry if you want to spend a few days away.  I think I can handle superheroing for a bit while you’re gone.”

Mon-El flexes his muscles while posing in different positions.  Kara laughs and pushes his shoulder.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Tell Lena hello for me.”

“I will.  Thanks again Mon-El.”

“Anytime”

Kara takes off into the sky, smiling as she flies towards her mate.

 

* * *

 

Kara finds Lena curled up by the fire with a glass of wine and a book.  She looks exhausted.  Kara knows her girlfriend probably hasn’t slept at all.  Lena looks up as soon as she hears the Kryptonian.  Kara can see the hope in Lena’s eyes.  She kneels down in front of her and takes hold of her hands.

“It’s all over.  Winn proved that the video was fake.  News stations are already talking about your vindication.  I caught Lillian.  The DEO has her now.  Metallo and Henshaw are presumed dead.”

“Is it really over?”

“It’s really over my love.”

Lena grips the back of Kara’s neck and pulls her into a kiss.  Kara runs her hands up and down Lena’s thighs comforting and reassuring her.  Lena eventually breaks the kiss resting their foreheads together.  Kara feels wetness against her cheeks.  She knows it’s from a few tears escaping Lena’s eyes.

“I can take us home or we can stay here for a long as you like.  Mon-El said he would cover me if I wanted.  He says hi by the way.”

Lena chuckles “I really want to be in my own bed tonight.”

“As you wish beautiful.”

“You flatter me.”

“Just telling the truth.”

Lena stands pulling Kara up with her.  “Let’s go home Supergirl.”

Kara smiles as she scoops Lena into her arms and carries her out the door.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Kara and Lena walk into the groups favorite bar for the first time together.  Mon-El is the first to see them and enthusiastically waves them over.  He takes the couple’s drink order and runs off to get it while they exchange greetings with everyone.  The air is a bit tense around the table.  Winn and J’onn are the most welcoming besides Mon-El.  James is the least.  His face and body are still bruised from the fight with Kara.  He nods to the couple but barely looks at them after that.  Maggie looks a bit nervous.  Which doesn’t surprise Kara.  She is the one that slapped the cuffs on Lena’s wrists.  Alex looks like she is trying to shoot heat vision out of her eyes and burn Lena to a crisp.  Kara glares back at Alex equally as hard until Lena places a hand on her arm silently telling her to stop.

J’onn clears his throat.  “Glad you could join us tonight Ms. Luthor.  We are happy to have you here.”

“Please call me Lena.  I’m happy to be here tonight.  Kara talks so much about all of you.  I’m glad I’m finally meeting you in person.”

“Did you order my sister to break you out of prison and risk her reputation?” Alex asks out of nowhere.

“Alex” Kara growls, but Lena stops her.

“It’s ok.  No, I didn’t ask your sister to break me out.  I would never do that.”

“But you happily went along with it.”

“ALEX!”

Lena rubs Kara’s back.  “Kara darling, it’s fine.  I will answer her questions.”  She waits for Kara to calm down before continuing.  “Yes, I left the prison with her.  Afterwards I tried to convince her to take me back.  I was willing to take the blame.  I didn’t know how it would all end, but I promise you I would never let Kara get dragged down with me.  If Winn didn’t find evidence exonerating me, I would have told everyone I forced Kara to break me out.  That she did it under duress.”

Alex glares at Lena for a minute more before relaxing accepting her answer.  Mon-El returns with drinks and quickly raises his glass.

“To Lena!  Welcome to the family.”

Kara, Lena, Winn, and J’onn smile while the others give Mon-El a bit of a disbelieving look.

“What?  Too soon?  Did I say that too soon?”

Kara shakes her head “No, I’m glad someone said it.  Thank you, Mon-El.”

Conversation breaks out around the table.  Winn eagerly gets closer to Lena so he can talk to her about all the cool stuff her R&D lab is working on.  Kara motion to James and Alex convincing them to get up.  She pulls them off to the side so they can talk.

“Are you two going to be cold to Lena the whole night?  Look James, I know you aren’t happy with me.  I’m not going to apologize for what I did.  I know you don’t understand the whole mate thing, but it’s different for me.  It’s a different level than simply being my girlfriend.  Every instinct in my body wants to protect her, always.  You were a threat that night.  I warned you, but you didn’t listen.  If you want to be angry with me, that’s fine.  Don’t take it out on Lena though.  As for you Alex, I know you don’t trust her.  I know that as my sister you just want to protect me.  I love you for that.  I need you to trust me on this though.  Trust my love for her and her love for me.”

Alex and James agree to give Lena a chance.  Kara can tell they don’t like it, but at this point she will take it.  It is better than nothing.  They make their way back to the table to join the others.  Kara panics for a second when she doesn’t see Lena sitting at the table.  She smiles when notices her at the pool table trying to teach Winn how to play.  Kara makes her way over there.  She wraps her arms around Lena from behind when she reaches her.

“Is there any hope for him?”

Winn huffs “I heard that.  I’m getting better.”

He hits a ball and it goes flying off the table smashing a glass on the bar.  Kara and Lena burst out laughing.  Winn hurries over to the bar to apologize.  Lena turns in Kara’s arms, wrapping her own arms around the hero’s neck.

“Is everything alright with your sister and James?”

Kara nods “It will be.”  She pecks Lena’s lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What do you say Ms. Luthor, up for a game of pool with me?  Winner gets to be on top tonight.”

“Oh, high stakes Supergirl.  You’re on.”

Kara looks back at the table and finds Mon-El smiling at her.  He gives her a nod and raises his glass.  Kara smiles and nods back.  She turns back to the pool table and watches Lena set it up.  She’s happy and Lena is free.  Everything might still not be perfect, but it will be.  Kara has Lena by her side and she couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :).


End file.
